


Shared Burden of Secrets

by PastelJustice



Series: Queer Tokyo Ghoul drabble collection [10]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Friendship, Gen, aromantic touka, trans girl yoriko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelJustice/pseuds/PastelJustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Aromantic Touka and trans girl Yoriko and their friendship<br/>Request from Anon on my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Burden of Secrets

They’re friends. At first it’s just that.

At first it’s just two girls who see a similarity. Who see the pain that comes with hiding your identity and relate.

At first it’s just the sleepovers Yoriko can be called Yoriko at, the one where she can wear a pretty nightgown. It’s the sleepovers Touka doesn’t feel afraid at, or like she has to put on a show. Yoriko always eats before coming, rushes off before breakfast.

Touka is the first person Yoriko comes out to. Yoriko is the first human who gets to know Toukas secret willingly.

From then on Yoriko stops making ‘get well’ soups and meals. She starts sending other things instead. Body shapers, tips on how to hide a figure, how to wear a wig so it stays, what to look for in a realistic wig, how to create curves out of air.

Touka practices voices with her, how to raise your voice without hurting yourself, little ways to walk that say ‘I’m different from who you think I am’. She buys makeup and perfume and things that Yoriko can’t buy yet without being shouted at.

When Yoriko gets a crush on the cute boy next door Touka fails to relate. She flails, trying to hide confusion and for once lacks advice.

Yoriko is the one to suggest she look it up. Touka is the one who finds and chooses the label.


End file.
